Different Dimension Learning
by Blackstormturbo
Summary: Jason from New Beginnings ends up in the TV Dimension of the Power Rangers where he learns about there Ranger History.
1. Chapter 1

Jason Lee Scott was in his office late one night finishing up some papers when Kimberly walked in

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **This is set after Dino Thunder New Beginnings. Also this idea came from JOUNOUCHI sama. I'm sorry if this isn't what you expected. But this is just Jason from New Beginnings finding out what life was like in another dimension. Please Read and then review. I take full responsibility if it sucks.

Jason Lee Scott was in his office late one night finishing up some papers when Kimberly walked in.

"Hey." Kimberly said

"Hey are you ready to go?" Jason asked

"What about your paper work?" Kimberly asked

"I'll finish it in the morning." Jason said

"I love you." Kimberly said

"I love you too." Jason said

"I'll meet you at the car." Kimberly said

"Sure thing." Jason said

Kimberly walked off and Jason smiled. Jason then remembered something he and Adam talked about earlier that day.

(Flash Back)

"What's up Adam?" Jason asked as Adam walked into his office

"Well do you ever wonder what our lives would be like if you never had your powers and you were originally friends with Kimberly, Billy, Trini and Zack?" Adam asked

"Yeah but some questions are always unanswered so I wouldn't know. But it does make you think about it." Jason said

"True." Adam said

"Well you have a class to teach." Jason said

Adam nodded and walked off.

(End Flash Back)

"Knowing my luck I'd probably find out what our lives would have been like if all this craziness didn't happen." Jason said

Jason walked off and then suddenly walked into a Portal.

(Angel Grove alternate dimension)

Jason suddenly falls onto the ground.

"Ok I officially hate it when I'm right." Jason thought

Jason then looks around and noticed he was in Angel Grove but something was different. He shrugged and walked off. Later at the Youth Centre Jason walked in and noticed it was every Ranger from Mighty Morphin to In Space.

"Ok this is freaky." Jason thought.

Jason walked down he was dressed in a Black Sleeveless Shirt underneath a Black Leather Jacket, Black Jeans and Black Boots.

"So this is a Reunion of all the Rangers from Mighty Morphin to Space." Jason thought.

"Hi." A voice said

Jason looked and saw himself except the man next to him was not as bulky and was wearing a Red Shirt under a Red Jacket, Blue Jeans and White sneakers.

"Hi. I'm Jason from an alternate dimension." Jason said

"Well I'm Jason from this dimension. So we don't get confused what can we call you?" Jason asked

"How about Austin?" Jason asked

"Austin perfect." Jason said

Just then Trini, Zack and Kimberly walked up.

"Hey Jason I didn't know you had a twin brother." Trini said

"I don't he's Jason from another dimension." Jason said

"But call me Austin." Austin said

"So you know us?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I do. But your ranger forms might be different in this dimension then in mine." Austin said

"Well I'm Kimberly the 1st Original Pink Ranger." Kimberly said

"I'm Zack the 1st Original Black Ranger." Zack said

"I'm Trini the 1st Original Yellow Ranger." Trini said

"And I'm Jason the 1st Original Red Ranger." Jason said

Austin noticed that there was no Billy he'd ask about that later. Just then Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Katherine and Tanya walked up. After Kimberly, Zack and Trini walked off.

"Jason do you have a twin?" Aisha asked

"No this Jason is from another dimension." Jason said

"Call me Austin." Austin said

"I'm Aisha the 2nd Original Yellow Ranger." Aisha said

"I'm Rocky the 2nd Original Red Ranger and Blue Zeo Ranger." Rocky said

"I'm Adam the 2nd Original Black Ranger and Green Zeo Ranger." Adam said

"I'm Katherine the 2nd Original Pink Ranger and Pink Zeo Ranger." Katherine said

"I'm Tanya the Yellow Zeo Ranger." Tanya said

"And I'm Tommy the Green Dragon Ranger, The White Tiger Ranger, The Red Zeo Ranger and most recently the Black Dino Thunder Ranger." Tommy said

"Wow. I'd like to talk to you later." Austin said

"Sure thing." Tommy said

Jason smiled and walked off with Aisha, Adam, Katherine and Tanya. Just then Andros, TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, Justin and Zhane all walked up.

"Hey Jason." Cassie said

"Sorry. I'm Jason from a different dimension call me Austin." Austin said

"Oh sorry." Cassie said

"So what Rangers were you?" Austin asked

"I'm Justin the Blue Turbo Ranger I replaced Rocky." Justin said

"I'm Carlos the Green Turbo Ranger when I replaced Adam then I became the Black Space Ranger." Carlos said

"I'm Ashley the Yellow Turbo Ranger when I replaced Tanya then I became the Yellow Space Ranger." Ashley said

"I'm Cassie the Pink Turbo Ranger when I replaced Katherine then I became the Pink Space Ranger." Cassie said

"I'm TJ the Red Turbo Ranger when I replaced Tommy then I became the Blue Space Ranger." TJ said

"I'm Andros the Red Space Ranger." Andros said

"And I'm Zhane the Silver Space Ranger." Zhane said

"Wow." Austin said

The seven walked off and Austin looked at Tommy.

"What was Billy?" Austin asked

"The Original Blue Ranger." Tommy said

"Ah. Um can we talk in private?" Austin asked

"Sure come on." Tommy said

The two walked off. Later in the Park the two sat down near the lake.

(Back to calling him Jason now)

"So what's up?" Tommy asked

"Can you tell me about your ranger history up until the end of the Space Rangers?" Jason asked

"Hold on first I want to know what Rangers you guys were only up to Space Rangers." Tommy said

"Well TJ, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos and Justin never became Turbo Rangers. Justin became the Blue Turbo Ranger during Space while the other four, Andros and Zhane became the Space Rangers no difference in color there." Jason said

"What about the other Eleven?" Tommy asked

"Well Tanya like in this dimension was the Yellow Zeo Ranger and Yellow Turbo Ranger but in my dimension she was also the Yellow Condor Zeo Beast Ranger." Jason said

"Zeo Beast?" Tommy asked

"Yeah we the combined power of Ninjetti and Zeo. Five controlled the elements. Five controlled the Beasts and one controlled both." Jason said

"Wow. So what about Katherine?" Tommy asked

"Katherine became the 2nd Pink Crane Ranger, Pink Zeo Ranger, Pink Turbo Ranger and Pink Eagle Zeo Beast Ranger." Jason said

"Pink Crane?" Tommy asked

"Yeah we gained the powers of Pheados as well as the Powers Ninjor gave us so we gained new Ranger forms based on the six animals of the Ninja." Jason said

"Cool please I think you're up to Adam." Tommy said

"Adam became the 2nd Original Black Ranger, Black Frog Ranger, Green Zeo Ranger, Green Turbo Ranger and Green Panther Zeo Beast Ranger." Jason said

"Wow from a Frog to a Panther he'd love that." Tommy said

"True. Well anyway Aisha became the 2nd Original Yellow Ranger, Yellow Bear Ranger and Light Blue Bear Zeo Beast Ranger." Jason said

"Wow so your team had two Blue Rangers." Tommy said

"Yep. Now I think I'm up to Rocky." Jason said

"Yeah you are." Tommy said

"Ah yes Rocky became the 2nd Original Blue Ranger, Red Ape Ranger, Blue Zeo Ranger, Blue Turbo Ranger till Justin gained the powers and The Blue Ape Zeo Beast Ranger." Jason said

"Wait did you say 2nd Original Blue Ranger?" Tommy asked

"Yeah why?" Jason asked

"That must have been hard to defeat your enemies without Billy." Tommy said

"How about after I finish telling you want Rangers we've been we can compare our stories?" Jason asked

"Good idea." Tommy said

"Well the Tommy in my dimension was the Green Dragon Ranger, 2nd Original Red Ranger, White Falcon Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger and Red Falcon Zeo Beast Ranger. He also like you became the Black Dino Thunder Ranger." Jason said

"Wow." Tommy said but was shocked about the fact he became the 2nd Original Red Ranger.

"Zack was the 1st Original Black Ranger and then became the White Rhino Zeo Beast Ranger." Jason said

"Zack the Rhino." Tommy said

"Yep. Kimberly became the Original Pink Ranger, 1st Pink Crane Ranger and Purple Crane Zeo Beast Ranger." Jason said

"Pink and Purple." Tommy said

"Billy became the 1st Original Blue Ranger, Red Turbo Ranger and Silver Wolf Zeo Beast Ranger." Jason said

"Billy Red he would have done a great job." Tommy said

"Yeah he did." Jason said

"You're up to Trini." Tommy said

"Thanks. Now Trini had become the 1st Original Yellow Ranger and Orange Tiger Zeo Beast Ranger." Jason said

"Trini the Tiger suits her." Tommy said

"True." Jason said

"What about you?" Tommy asked

"Me I became the 1st Original Red Ranger, White Tiger Ranger, Blue Wolf Ranger, Gold Ranger, Black Storm Turbo Ranger and Golden Cougar Zeo Beast Ranger." Jason said

"Wait Black Storm?" Tommy asked

"I'll explain later." Jason said

"Oh ok." Tommy said

"That's it really." Jason said

Just then the two heard rustling and then they saw this dimension's Jason and Kimberly.

(Back to calling my version of Jason. Austin.)

"I never knew I had so many Ranger Powers in your time line." Jason said

Austin's eyes then went Wolf, then Cougar with a golden tinge.

"Wow." Kimberly said

"I have powers in my time line my story started off that I had no friends until I moved to Angel Grove then I met you at your Locker when Bulk and Skull were annoying you. I met Billy in science class. I met Trini at the study hall and I met Zack during Gym Class." Austin said

"One question if you're me then why are you so bulked up?" Jason asked

"My leg muscles came from Mountain Bike riding and after my mother died when I was seven I started training every day." Austin said

"Ah that explains it." Tommy said

"Your one to talk Mr. Multicolor." Jason said

"Hey he's been one more color then me." Tommy asked

"Technically Gold is just another version of Black." Austin said

"Good point." Tommy said

"So one question how did your Ranger lives go anyway?" Austin asked

"Well how did yours start out?" Jason asked

(I'm not going into explaining Jason from New Beginnings adventures if you want to know that start from my first story and work your way up to Space. Also while working on Lost Galaxy I'll start fixing up all the Chapters for the first two stories that don't have Quotation marks to make it easier to read.)

Austin told the three Rangers how he and his friends started out as Rangers

"Wow that is a lot different to our story." Jason said

"Yeah and who knew that Billy would become one of the Strongest Rangers." Kimberly said

"So how did yours start and end?" Austin asked

"Well like yours it started the day Rita attacked but Zordon teleported Billy, Trini, Zack, Kimberly and I to the Command Centre. There we became the first Rangers but hesitant at first but after we got attacked and morphed it felt so natural." Jason said

"Well at least you guys already had the team work going. I was still learning that." Austin said

"How long did it take to learn?" Tommy asked

"Teamwork I picked up fast. But Friendship on the other hand it took up until the final battle against King Mondo to find that out." Austin said

"Anyway after a few battles against Rita. She decided to create the Evil Green Ranger and that's when Tommy came into it." Jason said

"You got captured by Goldar fought both Goldar and Tommy but Billy saved your butt Right?" Austin asked

"Yeah I guess that part's the same and then we found out that Tommy was the Evil Green Ranger and we also found out that we had to destroy the Sword of Darkness in order to break the spell." Jason said

"Wait who told you about the Sword?" Austin asked

"Zordon." Kimberly said

"Cute we figured that one out on our own." Austin said

"Anyway I destroyed the Sword and the spell was broken and Tommy joined the team." Jason said

"Wait about the Red and Green Powers who had the Dragon Shield and Dagger?" Austin asked

"The Green Ranger why?" Kimberly asked

"Well before the Green Ranger showed up. I fought Dark Warrior and gained a Battle Armor known as the Red Dragon Armor and when I powered down from that I gained the Dragon Shield and Dragon Dagger. Later we found out that the Dragonzord was the one who gave me the Dragon Shield and Dragon Dagger." Austin said

"Cool." Jason said

"So where was Jason up too?" Tommy asked

"You joined the team." Austin said

"Ah yes. Then after more battles Rita up the stakes and created a Green Candle." Tommy said

"I tried to get the Green Candle but I couldn't get past Goldar and Tommy lost his powers but before he did he transferred them to me." Jason said

"Wow so in this dimension the Green Ranger lost his powers." Austin said

"Yours didn't?" Kimberly asked

"Nah morphed or unmorphed I can kick Goldar's butt six ways to Sunday and Rita knew it too. So she created the Green Candle in hopes of creating a Red Candle to drain my powers and if she succeeded I would have died since I'm more connected to my powers then the others. But I managed to save Tommy's powers." Austin said

"Whoa that's different." Tommy said

"Anyway Tommy left the team then after a while we had to bring him back but it was only temporary." Jason said

"Did you guys have to fight Commander Crayfish?" Austin asked

"Yeah we did." Jason said

"As a team?" Austin asked

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"Oh good I had to fight that annoying Crayfish on my own." Austin said

"Why?" Tommy asked

"The others had exams. Funny how in my time line every villain started attacking at the start of every school year." Austin said

"Different." Jason said

"Hey not as different as you and me. I mean I can understand Billy's language since I was home schooled and I can also draw amazing pictures off animals." Austin said

"Wow what can't you do?" Kimberly asked

"According to my wife the only I can't do is be uptight." Austin said

"That's one thing we have in common." Jason said

"One question who was going out in your team?" Austin asked

"Tommy and Kimberly." Jason said

"Wow. In mine Zack, Trini, Billy and Tommy were tying to set Kimberly and me up. Also near the end Zack and Trini were dating." Austin said

"No way Zack and Trini. Zack started going out with Angela in this dimension." Kimberly said

"She was a real up tight bitch in my dimension all she cared about was money." Austin said

"Wow. So I never went out with Kim?" Tommy asked

"No you went out with a girl named Clair until she broke your heart by dumping you at the Vise Versa Dance." Austin said

"Ouch." Jason said

"Yeah then Hayley showed up during Zeo." Austin said

"Hayley the one who helped me in Dino Thunder?" Tommy asked

"The very one. In fact she helped us out in Zeo and Turbo. Even helped get rid of Louie Kaboom and helped heal your heart." Austin said

"You mean I'm dating Hayley in your dimension?" Tommy asked

"Yep and she even created the Turbo Morphers and worked at the Youth Centre." Austin said

"I told you. You and Hayley would make a cute couple but no you don't listen to me." Kimberly said

"Anyway did you guys meet Lord Zedd?" Austin asked

"Oh yeah we did." Kimberly said

"You guys know more about that one then me." Jason said

"Huh?" Austin asked

"Oh I'll start Tommy and Kimberly can finish." Jason said

"Ok." Austin said still confused.

"Well it's like this. We were Quad Bike Racing and then Lord Zedd came along we fought him but his Piranatishead froze four of our Zords and turned the Tyrannosaurus and Dragonzord against us." Jason said

"Different I wasn't at the race in fact I was testing the Shark Cycles at that time and only the Dragonzord was turned against us." Austin said

"Wow you guys already had the Shark Cycles?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah we did but I think we hardly used them." Austin said

"Anyway Billy managed to create a device that allowed us to regain our Zords then Zordon gave us the Thunder Zords." Jason said

"Any of this the same?" Tommy asked

"Everything, except I already had my Thunder Zord." Austin said

"What?" Kimberly asked

"Did any of you get turned into a punk?" Austin asked

"Yeah Billy and Kimberly." Jason said

"Who did you fight?" Austin asked

"Terror Toad. Kimberly destroyed him with her bow." Jason said

"Well Zack, Trini, Billy and Kimberly were all turned into punks and I had to fight Punker Toad that's when I found out I can all out my friends weapons I defeated him and then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord charged up my Morpher with red Lightning allowing me to call him." Austin said

"Lucky." Kimberly said

"Then when I went against Scorpina when the others went against Rockstar the other four Thunder Zords showed up but I was the only one to have control." Austin said

"How?" Jason asked

"My wolf soul allows me to call all other Zords or any one Zord if the others can't show up and fight." Austin said

"Different." Kimberly said

"Now where was I?" Jason asked

"You had gained your Thunder Zords." Austin said

"Ah yes. Well then Zedd started draining Tommy's powers until he finally lost them all and left the team." Jason said

"Great at least you didn't have a nightmare about the White Ranger Powers and then having them as a curse when you couldn't control when they showed up until Zordon created a Power Coin to control the Powers." Austin said

"What do you mean?" Jason asked

"Tommy was never a target I was. Lord Zedd hated my guts for ruining his plans. You see Trini, Kimberly, Zack, Billy and I we all gained special attacks known as Dino Strikes. We used that energy to unfreeze the Dino Zords and I used the Red Dragon Thunder Zord and Dragon Dagger to snap the Dragonzord out of its control." Austin said

"Cool." Kimberly said

"Well anyway Tommy did come back as the White Tiger Ranger and new leader of the Power Team." Jason said

"So that's how you became White." Austin said

"Yeah now how did I become Red in yours?" Tommy asked

"After I was cursed Zordon brought Tommy back and teleported me to the Command Centre. There he created a Second Red Ranger Power Coin while creating a White Ranger Power Coin. Tommy became the Red Ranger while I became the White." Jason said

"So that's how it happened?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah also during the time of Lord Zedd we gained Thunder Strikes along with our Dino strikes." Austin said

"So where were we up too?" Jason asked

"Tommy becoming the White Ranger and you going down to second in command." Austin said

"Ah yes then after that Kimberly, Billy and Tommy met up with Aisha, Rocky and Adam. We managed to save them from Lord Zedd and they found out our identities. Then the world teen peace conference came around and myself, Trini and Zack were selected to go. We then quested for the Sword of power and transferred our powers to Aisha, Rocky and Adam." Jason said

"So how did Rocky become the Blue Ranger in yours?" Tommy asked

"He became the Blue Ranger because I wasn't the one who left it was Billy I never signed up I'm too much of a guy of Action then words." Austin said

"Same with him." Kimberly said pointing to Jason.

"The only reason he left for the Peace Conference was the fact he couldn't stand to see you and Tommy together." Austin said

"Is that true?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah." Jason said

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kimberly asked

"Scared." Jason said

"I know that feeling all to well." Austin said

"Come on. We need to talk." Kimberly said

Kimberly and Jason walked off.

"I think I got him in trouble." Austin said

"Nah. Those two finally got together and so did Rocky and Katherine." Tommy said

"Whoa. Katherine's married to Billy in my dimension but she did go out with Rocky during Zeo." Austin said

"So where did Jason finish?" Tommy asked

"He just left for Switzerland and three new Rangers were chosen. But I have a question with the Dino Zords were they still around?" Austin asked

"No they were almost destroyed but Alpha managed to save enough to create the Thunder Zords." Tommy said

"Wow. That's different I should know because we can still use our old Megazord." Austin said

"You're kidding?" Tommy asked

"Nope. So what happened after Aisha, Rocky and Adam joined the team? Austin asked

Rita returned and married Lord Zedd." Kimberly said

"When did you two come back?" Tommy asked

"We finished talking and besides it's not every day you meet someone who's married to the same person as you." Jason said

"Or yourself." Kimberly said

"True." Jason said

"Trust me I've met myself it was weird finding out my ancestor was actually my uncle." Austin said

"Huh?" Tommy asked

"I'll explain later." Austin said

"Ok." Tommy said

"So what happened next? I like this story." Austin said

"Well after Rita and Zedd got married. Rita's brother Rito showed up and destroyed our Thunder Zords." Kimberly said

"Ok that never happened with us." Austin said

"Explain after." Tommy said

"Ok." Austin said

"Then we were sent on a quest to find Ninjor we found him and gained ninja powers and Ninja Zords and we defeated Rito." Kimberly said

"So what happened in yours?" Jason asked

"Well the Thunder Zords weren't destroyed. The sacred Animals of the Planet Pheados came and made the monsters disappeared our Zords disappear back to there holding bays and shut down Alpha and Zordon. We then got teleported to the Desert of despair where I was possessed by the Sacred Animals until we met Ninjor and we gained our powers but our Dino forms were gone Tommy, Rocky, Adam and Aisha's versions of the powers went back to me, Trini, Billy and Zack and we all gained new Ranger forms each of the Sacred Animals I became the Blue Wolf Ranger, Tommy became the White Falcon, Rocky the Red Ape, Aisha the Yellow Bear, Kimberly the Pink Crane and Adam the Black Frog." Austin said

"So you went from Red to white to blue." Jason said

"Yep and still the leader. Oh and if your wondering Tommy's Red Ranger Powers were just like yours." Austin said to Jason.

"Were you still able to morph into the Red Ranger?" Jason asked

"Yeah Tommy, Kimberly and I gained the ability of Ranger form switch so we were able to switch between the forms." Austin said

"Oh that would have been so cool." Kimberly said

"It was fun. One question. What's your relationship with your dad like? Austin asked

"Good why what was my relation like with my dad in your dimension? Kimberly asked

"How about he left when your mother was pregnant with you. Then he appeared during our third year as rangers and wanted to get to know you. But I had a huge go at him for making you cry. He hates my guts so does his mother. But I even told him I was confused at the fact he stayed around when your older brother was born but left when you were." Austin said

"What did he say?" Tommy asked

"Before I asked that he said he was scared." Austin said

"Idiot." Kimberly said

"That's putting it lightly on a boxing bag in the training room of the Power Centre you put a picture of your father and beat the hell out of it." Austin said

"Sounds like fun." Kimberly said

"Power Centre?" Tommy asked

"I'll explain later it pops up after Turbo." Austin said

"Oh ok. Anyway. Where were we?" Tommy asked

"You gained Ninja Powers." Austin said

"Ah yes then after a while Katherine showed up." Kimberly said

"Let me guess took your power coin and Goldar captured Ninjor to power up the Shogun Zords." Austin said

"Yep." Kimberly said

"I rescued Kimberly while Billy gained control of the Zords. We also lost the Falcon Zord." Tommy said

"Yeah ours was taken too but only the Ninja Temple one we still had the Pheados Falcon Zord. Kimberly was captured I managed to save her while Billy, Zack and Trini came back and helped Tommy, Rocky, Adam and Aisha. After we got Kimberly back they teleported back to Switzerland. Trust me I was a wreak when Katherine took Kimberly's Power Coin but when Zedd captured Kimberly I lost it. I'm just glad I gained new Weapons from Ninjor known as Wolf Blades." Austin said

"So Kimberly in your dimension meant a lot to you." Jason said

"Yeah she was my secret Crush and I was going to tell her how I felt but then Tommy got captured. I tried to tell her again but Rocky, Adam and Aisha got attacked by Tengas." Austin said

"Well anyway. Kimberly got a chance to go to Florida and she took it so Katherine became the new Pink Ranger." Tommy said

"So that left you and Billy." Austin said

"Yep." Tommy said

"Did Kimberly leave in your dimension?" Jason asked

"Yeah she did. Hang on did you give Katherine you powers with the others there?" Austin asked

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"Well we didn't. Kimberly gave her powers to Katherine before we went to the party. I ended up saying goodbye to Kimberly at the Airport." Austin said

"Bye crush." Jason said

"Yeah trust me but I kissed her passionately on the lips before letting her go." Austin said

"Awe that is so romantic." Kimberly said

"Trust me I was a wreak after that. If it wasn't for Billy coming back after Kimberly left I would have been going back to my old self and fighting battles on my own." Austin said

"Wow so Billy came back." Tommy said

"Yeah. So what happened after Katherine became the Pink Ranger?" Jason asked

"Well Master Vile showed up and he was after the Zeo Crystal he gained it but we managed to get it back and defeat his Globber Monster and send the five pieces of the Crystal into a time hole." Tommy said

"I hate those I got sucked into two and I had to rescue Kimberly in a third. But I shouldn't really complain I got two cool Cowboy hats out of it." Austin said

"Lucky you." Kimberly said

"Nah I was luckier that I gained Kimberly as a girlfriend then as a wife." Jason said

"I know how you feel." Jason said

"Awe." Tommy and Austin said as Jason kissed Kimberly

"Anyway what happened in yours?" Tommy asked

"Well like you Master Vile did show up. But when I gained the Zeo Crystal I also gained a sixth Crystal with half the Gold Ranger Powers." Austin said

"No way." Tommy said

"Way. Then Master Vile gained the Zeo Crystal but I still had the Gold Zeo Crystal. Then when we got the Zeo Crystal back and destroyed Globber the Gold Zeo Crystal disappeared and the other five were thrown into a time hole." Austin said

"Now that's strange." Jason said

"Yeah it was." Austin said

"Anyway Master Vile was angry and turned everyone on earth back to kids. We contacted the Alien Rangers to help then Billy created a Machine that enabled him to use the Power Coins to return to his Original Age but before the rest of us could use it Goldar and Rito took it and gained the Power Coins then Rita and Zedd showed up and destroyed them." Tommy said

Austin was shocked this was completely different from his dimension. The Power Coins were never destroyed since Jason couldn't risk getting seriously hurt by the destruction.

"So what happened in yours?" Kimberly asked

"Well dew to my Wolf Soul everyone one else but me turned back into a kid. Then we contacted the Alien Rangers to help. I did create the same device Billy did but we put fake Power Coins in there instead since my soul is connected to my Power Coins if they get destroyed so do I." Austin said

"Not good." Kimberly said

"Yeah. So did you guys go on a Zeo Quest?" Austin asked

"Yep." Tommy said

"So did we but I also went on one after I used my Revenge Wolf Battle Armor I gained from my anger finally exploding at the loss of my father and the burning up of my mother's picture. When a bounty hunter destroyed my pendant my father gave me. To return Billy to his original Age." Austin said

"Man did you gain one as the White?" Tommy asked

"Yeah the White Dragon Armor trust me it really gave Goldar the Cold Shoulder and I mean literally." Austin said

"Anyway we did go on our quest and gain our Zeo Crystals and Aisha stayed in Africa while Tanya replaced her. Then we returned to our normal ages and said goodbye to the Alien Rangers and then we got back and found out that Rito and Goldar managed to sneak in and grab the Zeo Crystal we were teleported out side but not before Billy gained a negative charge. Outside we watched the Command Center blew up. Tommy said

"That's mostly what happened to us. Except I met Trey of Triforia and fighting your own ranger forms is not fun. But they gave me half of the Golden Powers and a Zeonizer for them I came back at the Gold ranger and helped the Alien Rangers defeat Hydro Hog." Austin said

"Why did Trey give you half?" Jason asked

"He was dying Barox didn't just make his three essences spit he made it so they could not recombine together." Austin said

"Ouch." Tommy said

"So then what happened?" Austin asked

"We found out about the Power Chamber and the machine Empire. Billy stepped down as a Ranger and Tanya became the newest Yellow Ranger. We then became Power Rangers Zeo." Tommy said

"Same here but Billy didn't step down he knew the Powers would work with him." Austin said

"Ah. Well after that I went on a quest and found my brother and an Arrowhead." Tommy said

"Yeah I know about the Arrowhead. But it wasn't you who quested it was me. I had to finish what my ancestor Wolf Heart started you and David were the keepers of the Arrowhead. I gained both and found David. Then I used the Arrowhead to fuse my Human Soul with my Wolf Soul but it wasn't fully complete." Austin said

"It's amazing how different our dimensions are." Kimberly said

"So true. So did you guys meet Trey?" Austin asked

"Yeah we did he helped us defeat Wolfbane." Tommy said

"That's funny I fought Wolfbane not long after I told Kimberly how I truly felt about her since I was in Florida for a major Karate Tournament." Austin said

"Different. Anyway Barox showed up and like what he did you your Trey he caused Trey to become weaker. But it wasn't until later we found out who he was. We tried to transfer the Powers to Billy but it wouldn't work." Tommy said

"So Tommy found me and I became the new Gold Ranger." Jason said

"One question did you receive a letter?" Austin asked

"Yeah a Dear John letter." Tommy said

"Ouch." Austin said

"True. But thanks to Katherine I got over it." Tommy said

"So what about you and the Gold Powers?" Kimberly asked

"Well I came back from Florida after fully connecting to my Wolf Soul and then gained the rest of the Golden Powers so now I morph though the Golden Power Staff and Trey he died." Austin said

"Anything else?" Tommy asked

"Yeah after a while Kimberly, Trini, Zack and Aisha returned to Angel Grove. I then met the Phantom Ranger and gained five Turbo Zords and the Black Storm Powers which we found out were part of the Gold Ranger Powers. The five Turbo Zords were known as the Black Storm Turbo Zords. They were Black, Dark Blue, Dark White, Dark Yellow and Dark Green and each controlled an element. Then I also had Pyramidas and Warrior Wheel." Austin said

"Well anyway after a while Gasket and Archerina showed up and kidnapped Tommy. We managed to save him thanks to Katherine." Jason said

"Same thing happened to us. Except it was me alone that saved Tommy and let me tell you it was fun making Tommy's anger snap. I still don't get why Evil always uses a persons anger to turn them evil it just made Tommy easier to snap." Austin said

"Are you saying that I'm easy to make angry?" Tommy asked

"Only when evil." Austin said

"Ah." Tommy said

"Then after a while the Gold Ranger Powers started taking it's toll on my body." Jason said

"What?" Austin asked

"The Gold Ranger Powers started taking away Jason's life force. We contacted Trey and we managed to recombine his three souls and give him back his power." Tommy said

"That's strange the Golden Powers had no affect on me in fact I still have them." Austin said

"You do?" Jason asked

"Yeah you see just before the final battle against King Mondo I found out through a special transmission that was implanted into the Golden Power Staff. That I was always destined to become the new Gold Ranger. Let me tell you I was not happy and when King Mondo attacked and my friends reminded me I was never going to be alone. My Golden Powers and Black Storm Powers combined for the first time to create the Black Storm Golden Armored Ranger." Austin said

"Wow." Jason said

"Then came Turbo." Kimberly said

"Ah yes Turbo." A Voice said

Just then everyone looked and saw TJ.

"Mind if I join you?" TJ asked

"No." Austin said

"Well Turbo started off with Lerigot coming to our planet. Rocky had just fallen out of the ring and was in hospital. Katherine and I went to Africa to find Lerigot. We found him." Tommy said

"Only to find out that myself and Kimberly had been taken captive." Jason said

"One question before we continue did you have a girlfriend?" Austin asked

"Yes Emily." Jason said

Austin just growled

"Don't like Emily in your dimension huh?" Jason asked

"No she was a pain in the neck she teased me my first day back at school after I lost my mother." Austin said

"Yeah I learned that out the hard way she cheated on me with her ex." Jason said

"Now that is painful." Austin said

"Me agree." Kimberly said

"Anyway. Lerigot gave himself up. But Divatox still had Jason and Kimberly captive. Then We Created Turbo Powers and Adam became the 1st Green Turbo, Tanya became the 1st Yellow Turbo, Katherine became the 1st Pink Turbo and I became the 1st Red Turbo Ranger." Tommy said

"Wow." Jason said

"How did Billy become the Red Turbo?" Tommy asked

"Wait Billy was the Red Turbo?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah." Austin said

"But our Billy dew to his device started to age fast. Then he teleported to Aquitar which is where he stays now." Tommy said

"Well our Billy is still on earth and is married to Katherine." Austin said

"Good now can you answer Tommy question?" Jason asked

"Sure. You see Rocky never hurt his back. You on the other hand had school and working part time at your uncle's Race Track. So after Billy and Katherine got back Lerigot and found out Kimberly and I were captured. Then after Lerigot gave himself up you guys created the Turbo Powers. Adam, Katherine and Tanya became there color turbo Ranger while Rocky became the Blue Turbo Ranger and Billy became the Red Turbo Ranger after you passed the torch to Billy." Austin said

"So I gave my Powers to Billy?" Tommy asked

"Correct." Austin said

"Cool." Tommy said

"Yeah but in this Dimension Justin became the Blue Turbo Ranger. Kimberly said

He did in ours too during the Space Rangers adventures. That's when he found out he was the True Blue Turbo Ranger." Austin said

"Well at least he became the True Blue Turbo Ranger." Tommy said

"So you two got turned evil then saved and then what?" Austin asked

"Myself, Adam, Tanya and Katherine transferred our Powers to TJ, Carlos, Ashley and Cassie." Tommy said

"Funny that never happened in my dimension I just graduated early and learned that I'm Zordon's grandson and that Wolf Heart is my uncle." Austin said

"How is that Possible?" Kimberly asked

"My mother was placed into a special capsule and it kept her at the age of one until it was time for her to come into this world." Austin said

"Ah." Kimberly said

"Then what happened?" Austin asked

"We met up with the Phantom Ranger and after our Turbo Zords were captured we gained Rescue Zords and saved the Phantom Ranger." TJ said

"Same here and I also gained Black Storm Rescue Zords." Austin said

"Lucky guy." Kimberly said

"Trust me it wasn't so lucky." Austin said

"I'll say we lost both Megazords to Goldgoyle then the Power Chamber was destroyed and we lost our Powers. Then Myself, Carlos, Cassie and Ashley went out into Space." TJ said

Austin was shocked the rangers lost more of there Powers and Zords was it because of him they never lost anything in his dimension.

"What about you?" TJ asked

"I went against Goldgoyle and destroyed him then using a special armor after teleporting the others to an under ground passage I blew up the Power Chamber and wiped out nearly all of Divatox's forces. Then I teleported down and that's when the other found out about the Power Centre that by a secret passage leads directly to my house. Which is in the mountains away from anyone." Austin said

"Lucky guy." Jason said

"Hey I gained a lot money." Austin said

The others nodded.

"So then what happened?" Austin asked

"We met up with Andros and after a while he gave us the Astro Morphers and we became the Astro Rangers." TJ said

"Cute. In my Dimension Andros teleported the Astro Morphers to the Power Centre and I gave TJ, Carlos, Ashley and Cassie the Astro Morphers." Austin said

"Before we continued explain the Gold Cougar Ranger Powers." Tommy said

"Oh right well after Divatox left earth. The rest of the Rangers graduated. Then Master Vile returned and unleashed an evil being known as Ivan Ooze. I fought his Ooze men then myself and the other Ten rangers I fought along side teleported to Pheados there we gained our new Powers and found out we were now Ranger sentinels and I'm the Leader of all the Rangers and what I say goes. Trust me Eric found that out the hard way." Jason said

(You'll find out what I mean in Time Force New Beginnings.)

"So did you destroy Ivan Ooze?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah first with a Comet then again when he gained a Metal Form and now he can't come back at all." Austin said

"Good." TJ said

"So what happened next?" Austin asked

"Well during a battle Zhane showed up and helped us. But his Powers were drained so he had to recharge them. Then he left to join the rebels of KO35. Then we met up with the Psycho Rangers and some how managed to defeat them it was thanks to Zhane they were turned into Data Cards and then thanks to the Galaxy Rangers they were destroyed." TJ said

"Ah yes the Galaxy Rangers I know about them I was there mentor helping them out when they needed guidance." Austin said

(Again you'll find out what I mean in Lost Galazy New Beginnings)

"Is there a Ranger team you didn't help out?" Jason asked

"Yeah Wild Force. Zack helped Danny." Austin said

(Again you'll find out what I mean in Wild Force New Beginnings)

"Not even for Forever Red." Tommy said

"No I helped out with that. But never helped out the Wild Force Team." Austin said

"Ah." Tommy said

"Anyway after the Psycho Rangers. The Dark alliance started a major attack we also lost the Delta Megazord and the Mega Voyager." TJ said

"So who was the major evil?" Austin asked

"Astronima. Andros shattered Zordon's energy tube and the alliance of Evil was destroyed and during that time the rest of us showed everyone who we truly were. TJ said

"We never did and still haven't." Austin said

"Lucky you." TJ said

"Also Astronima was turned good early by two evil beings known as Darkla and Armada they were controlled by the power of the banished evil spirit of the Snake Scar. Darkla and Armada were the cause of all my pain. That's when I found out that my Grandfather came from a planet known as Neo Eltar it was the Guardian of Pheados, Eltar, Triforia and Aquitar. Again he was placed into a special capsule and sent down to earth." Austin said

"Good." Jason said

"So your one quarter Human, one quarter Eltarian, one quarter Pheadosian and one quarter Neo Eltarian." Tommy said

"Correct. But my Human Blood is stronger so the doctors just think I'm all human. But it still confuses them on how fast I heal." Austin said

"So did you have to destroy Zordon?" TJ asked

"No I destroyed Darkla and then shattered Zordon's energy tube. But the difference is the Evil Alliance is gone and Zordon is now living on Pheados with his wife Dulcea." Austin said

"Wow so Zordon's still alive in your dimension." Kimberly said

"Yep." Jason said

Just then a portal opened up.

"What the?" Jason asked

"Looks like that's my ticket home." Austin said

Austin walked to the Portal.

"Thanks for telling me about your Ranger history it's amazing how different everything is." Austin said

"I'll say." Tommy said

"One thing Tommy do you consider yourself a Legendary Ranger? Or do you think that Title belongs to Billy?" Austin asked

"I'd have to say it belongs to Billy he was the Blue Ranger for three years I was four different colors." Tommy said

Austin just nodded and walked into the Portal. Tommy and the others looked on and then walked off.

"I can't believe I met another dimension version of myself and he's been more Ranger colors then me." Jason said

"He was cooler too". Tommy said

"Hey." Jason said

"One thing I can say though is that both of you Jason's are Hot." Kimberly said

"Don't make me throw up." Tommy and TJ said

"What ever." Jason said as he kissed Kimberly's forehead.

Meanwhile back in the New Beginning's Dimension Jason walked outside his and Adam's Dojo. Then Kimberly walked up. (Back to calling my version of Jason. Jason)

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I just had a little trip to another dimension." Jason said

"Why do you always have all the fun?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know and I didn't want it. All I know is that the dimension I was in they were having a Ranger Reunion and I talked to Jason, Tommy, Kimberly and TJ about there Ranger History." Jason said

"You talked to another Jason?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah he and Kimberly are married as well." Jason said

"How cute." Kimberly said

Jason then told Kimberly everything he learned about the other Dimension Rangers.

"Wow who knew?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I know well how about that dinner?" Jason asked

"Why you hungry?" Kimberly asked

"Starving." Jason said

"Come on." Kimberly said

The two walked off to Jason's Car.

End of Story.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now the day after Jason went to the other dimension

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **If you don't understand how Jason knows this then read the first Chapter. I'm sorry if this isn't what you expected. Also the Different Dimension series in the New Beginnings Dimension is based after Mystic Force New Beginnings. But the first one was based after Dino Thunder in the TV dimension. I'm sorry I forgot to mention that.

It was now the day after Jason went to the other dimension. At Tommy's place the Rangers were having a reunion. Jason was sitting on a deck chair looking out at all the Rangers he fought along side. Just then a can of Soda appeared in front of Jason's face.

"Thanks Cassie." Jason said as he grabbed the can.

"No problem. You ok?" Cassie asked

"Yeah just thinking about everything I learned yesterday." Jason said

"Yeah Kimberly said something about you going to another dimension." Cassie said

"I did and it was different." Jason said

"I'll bet." Cassie said

"Hey everyone dinner's ready." Hayley called out.

Jason smiled and stood up then walked inside with everyone else following. During Dinner all the rangers were sitting around the giant table.

"Hey Adam, remember that question you asked me yesterday?" Jason asked

"Yeah about what our lives would be like if you didn't have powers and that." Adam said

"Yeah." Jason said

"What about it?" Adam asked

"Would you like to know the answer to that question?" Jason asked

"What?" Nearly everyone except Kimberly asked

"Would you like to know what our lives were like in another dimension?" Jason asked

"Sure we do." Tommy said

"How about we take this to the living room there are more comfortable chairs there." Hayley said

"Good idea." Jason said

The Rangers finished dinner and walked over to the Living room. All the Rangers and Hayley sat down.

"So what were our lives like in the other dimension?" Tommy asked

"Well. How about you sit down and I'll tell you." Jason said

"Ok." Tommy said

"Well it all started off the same way Rita attacking earth. But unlike us where I got chosen by the Red Power Coin and then choosing Kimberly, Zack, Trini and Billy to be the other four Rangers and me not knowing about Friendship and Teamwork. In the other dimension Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Billy and Zack were already friends and they were chosen to be Rangers by Zordon. Before Tommy showed up Kimberly and Billy were the only ones turned into Punks but they went against a monster known as Terror Toad." Jason said

"Different." Kimberly said

"Very. Then Rita chose Tommy to be the new Green Ranger. Also in that dimension Tommy's Green Ranger Powers had the Dragon Shield." Jason said

"Awesome." Tommy said

"Then after Tommy captured Jason. Jason fought Goldar then Tommy. But Billy saved him and they were able to get Zordon back and save Tommy." Jason said

"Not different to us." Tommy said

"True but there is one difference. Unlike me Jason can't defeat Goldar." Jason said

"Ah." Tommy said

"Keep going." Ashley said

"Well after a few more battles Rita created the Green Candle Jason tried to get it but failed and Tommy had to give his powers to Jason or they'd be lost to Rita forever." Jason said

"So I lost my Green Ranger Powers?" Tommy asked

"Yeah you did. Also you were dating Kimberly at the time." Jason said

"Now that is different." Tommy said

"Ok so then what happened?" Tanya asked

"Well after a few more battles Tommy returned but only temporary as the Green Ranger and helped the Rangers. Then they met Lord Zedd. It's pretty much the same except it was the device Billy made that stopped the Zords they never had the Dino or Thunder Strikes." Jason said

"Dang." Tommy said

"But then again Tommy was the target of Lord Zedd's attacks. Tommy lost the remainder of his powers thanks to Lord Zedd. But after a few battles Zordon brought Tommy back and made Tommy the White Tiger Ranger and new leader of the Power Team." Jason said

"So cool." Tommy said

"So Jason was now second in Command." Billy said

"Yeah then they met Rocky, Aisha and Adam." Jason said

"Nice is it the same thing?" Rocky asked

"Yeah you three discover that Tommy, Kimberly and Billy are Rangers. Then came the World Teen Peace Conference." Jason said

"So what happened there?" Trini asked

"Well Trini and Zack were chosen but instead of Billy it was Jason who was chosen." Jason said

"What?" Everyone asked

"Its true Jason in that dimension told me. Besides the only reason he went to the Peace Conference was so he didn't have to see Kimberly and Tommy together. Anyway they gained the Sword of Power and Rocky became the New Red Ranger, Aisha the Yellow Ranger and Adam the Black Ranger." Jason said

Everyone was still in shock over the fact it was Jason and not Billy who left for the Peace Conference.

"You think that's shocking after Rita and Zedd got married and Rito showed up Rito along with four other monsters destroyed the Thunder Zords. So the rangers had to go to the Temple of Power to gain new Powers and Zords." Jason said

"Wait the Thunder Zords were destroyed?" Billy asked

"Yep. Also according to them the Dino Zords were so badly damaged that Alpha used what he had left of them to create the Thunder Zords so the Dino Zords were also off line." Jason said

The others just looked on and couldn't believe the Dino Zords and Thunder Zords were destroyed.

"Now where was I?" Jason asked

"They had just gained Powers from Ninjor." Rocky said

"Oh yes. But unlike us they kept there old Ranger forms and for there morph they said Blue Ranger Power or White Ranger Power. They could also transform into Ninjas." Jason said

"Very different." Billy said

"Then after a while Katherine showed up and stole Kimberly's Power Coin. Well you know what happens. Except Tommy saves Kimberly and Billy gains control over the Zords." Jason said

"Nice." Tommy said

"Then Kimberly left for Florida to train but not before giving her Power Coin to Katherine. After the party I might add." Jason said

"Ok so then what happened?" Billy asked

"Then after a few more fights. Master Vile showed up and tried to get the Zeo Crystal he gained it but the Rangers managed to get it back and defeat Globber then send the Zeo Crystals away. But after that Master Vile turned everyone back into kids." Jason said

"Not good." Katherine said

"The Rangers managed to get in contact with the Alien Rangers and they helped protect the planet. Billy then created a device and used the Power Coins to return to his normal age." Jason said

"Did the others return to there normal ages?" Billy asked

"Nope before they could use it Rito and Goldar grabbed it then Rita and Zedd destroyed the Power Coins. After that Zordon sent Rocky, Katherine, Tommy, Aisha and Adam on a quest to find the Zeo Crystals." Jason said

Everyone looked shocked at the fact the Power Coins were destroyed.

"Trust me I had the same reaction." Jason said

"So I gather we gained our Zeo Crystals and Aisha stayed behind and Tanya took her place." Rocky said

"Yep. But after they returned to there normal ages and Goldar and Rito took the Zeo Crystal away. As the Command Centre was blowing up Billy threw himself on a console and developed a negative charge. They then found out about the Machine Empire after they found the Power Chamber. Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Tanya and Katherine all became Zeo Rangers after Billy decided to step down as a Ranger." Jason said

"Then what?" Katherine asked

"Well after that Trey showed up and helped out but then Barox injured Trey causing him to split into his three essences then they tried to give the Powers to Billy but dew to the Negative Charge the transfer couldn't work. So Tommy went and got Jason and then Jason became the Temporary Gold Ranger." Jason said

"Nice at least something was the same." Tommy said

"Yeah. Oh I almost forgot Kimberly dumped Tommy by means of a Dear John Letter." Jason said

"Ouch." Tommy said

"Yeah but Katherine helped you out." Jason said

"That was nice." Tanya said

"Yeah well after Jason became the Gold Ranger. Tommy got captured and turned evil but thanks to Katherine he was able to break the spell. But then Billy started to grow old fast. So he left for Aquitar and that's where he lives now with Cestria." Jason said

"I'm glad that didn't happen here." Katherine said

"Same here." Billy said

"Oh yeah remember my Arrowhead?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Tommy said

"Well in the other dimension Tommy went on a Vision quest and found his brother David." Jason said

"Awesome." Tommy said

"Anyway after Billy left Jason started to get weaker they found out he was having a negative reaction to the Gold Ranger Powers. So they contacted Trey and he came back and they managed to transfer the powers back to Trey and defeat King Mondo." Jason said

"So Jason had problems with the Gold Ranger Powers." Tanya said

"Yep he would have died if they didn't transfer the Powers back in time." Jason said

The others looked shocked and Kimberly hugged Jason.

"Oh yeah and Jason was dating Emily but they broke up after he found her cheating on him with her ex." Jason said

"Ouch." Kimberly said

"Anyway where was I?" Jason asked

"End of Zeo." Tommy said

"Ah yes then they moved up to Turbo." Jason said

"What happened?" Tanya asked

"Well like us Jason and Kimberly got captured, Lerigot's family was captured. Lerigot turned himself in. But unlike us. Rocky hurt his back and Justin became the Blue Turbo Ranger and helped Tommy the Red Turbo Ranger, Katherine the Pink Turbo Ranger, Adam the Green Turbo Ranger and Tanya the Yellow Turbo Ranger. Save Kimberly, Jason, Lerigot and his family from Divatox." Jason said

"So I became the Red Turbo." Tommy said

"Yep but not for long." Jason said

"What?" Tommy asked

"You see while heading to meet Adam, Tanya and Justin at a camp site Tommy and Katherine were attacked but they were helped out by TJ and Cassie. Then later Ashley and Carlos helped people get away from a Giant Flamite. Then later in the Power Chamber Carlos became the new Green Turbo Ranger, Ashley became the new Yellow Turbo Ranger, Cassie became the new Pink Turbo Ranger and TJ became the new Red Turbo Ranger." Jason said

"Then what happened?" Cassie asked

"Then you five met the Phantom Ranger and he gave you the Rescue Zords but this was after you lost the Turbo Megazord. Then Divatox brought forth Goldgoyle and he destroyed both Megazords. But TJ used the Turbo RAM to destroy Goldgoyle. Then Divatox attacked the Power Chamber and blew it up. Then later at NASADA. TJ, Cassie, Carlos and Ashley along with Alpha headed off into outer space." Jason said

"With out me?" Justin asked

"Yeah." Jason said

The Rangers were shocked the Turbo Zords were destroyed.

"Then TJ, Cassie, Carlos and Ashley met Andros and after some convincing Andros gave the four the Astro Morphers and they became the Rangers colors you guys are." Jason said

"So did Zhane appear?" Andros asked

"Yep. Zhane did appear but he was released dew to the warriors on the planet you met Lunatick on." Jason said

"Wait who was the major enemy for the Space Rangers?" Andros asked

"Astronima." Jason said

"Oh boy." Andros said

"Trust me it got worse after Zhane got his powers fully charged he crushed on Astronima but thanks to Ecliptor that ended. Then Zhane left and Andros found out about Astronima being Karone. But after Karone returned to normal she was transformed back into Astronima. Well you know about the Psycho Rangers. But apparently the Space Rangers lost the Mega Voyager and Delta Megazords." Jason said

"Then what happened?" Zhane asked

"During the final fight Andros destroyed Zordon's Energy tube and all the evil was destroyed but at the loss of Zordon." Jason said

"No." Zhane said

"That's it really other then the fact the Space Rangers revealed who they were to try and save the people of the planet." Jason said

"Wow." All the Rangers but Kimberly and Jason said

All the Rangers looked at each other while Jason went to get a drink.

"Who knew our history was so different?" Rocky asked

"How come Jason gets all the fun?" Aisha asked

"I asked him the same question." Kimberly said

Jason then walked back in.

"What's up?" Jason asked

"Why do you have all the fun?" Rocky asked

"I don't know Rocky. Maybe knowing my luck I'll probably fall into a portal where Billy is the major hero or something. Wait I shouldn't say that it might just happen to me." Jason said.

"Any other tidbits you'd like to share with us about the other rangers?" Tommy asked

"Yeah. Jason and Kimberly are together, Katherine and Rocky are together, Trini's with Ritchie, Zack's with Aisha, Adam and Tanya are married and Tommy is clueless about Hayley's feelings for him." Jason said

The other rangers laughed and so did Hayley at the look on Tommy's face.

"Not funny Jason." Tommy said

"Yeah it is Tommy." Jason said

"You know I hope you do fall into a portal where Billy is the major hero." Tommy said

"Don't say that I've had enough dimensional hopping to last me a life time." Jason said

The others all laughed and nodded knowing that Jason's luck he would be pulled into a portal. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Jason asked

Hayley walked over to the door and opened it.

"Can I help you?" Hayley asked

"Yes I'd like to speak to Hayley Oliver and Jason Lee Scott it's about a Power Gem." The man said

"I'm Hayley who are you?" Hayley asked

"I'm Andrew Hartford. I found a gem and I know you and Jason had some experience helping the Power Rangers." Andrew said

Just then Jason walked up.

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"I need your help two evil villains are heading to earth and I need your help." Andrew said

Jason and Hayley looked at each other then at Andrew.

To find out what happens you'll have to wait for Operation Overdrive New Beginnings. Which with my luck should be up next year. End of Story.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **This story is completely fake. There is nothing true about this story in any way. It's just what would happen if Jason from New Beginnings met up with Zordon of the TV Dimension. Also the TV Dimension is based during the Turbo Movie while

On the planet Pheados Jason was visiting his Grandfather and grandmother. Jason was dressed in a Black Sleeveless Shirt underneath a Long Black Leather Jacket, Black Jeans and Black Sneakers

"So you actually visited another dimension?" Zordon asked

"Yeah. It was strange listening on those Rangers story." Jason said

"I bet it was." Dulcea said

"It sounds like that Zordon was favoring Tommy as the better Ranger." Zordon said

"It's true." Jason said

Just then Zordon opened up a portal.

"How the heck did you do that?" Jason asked

"Just a perk of being ten Thousand years old." Zordon said

"Right." Jason said

Jason and Zordon walked into the portal. In the TV Dimension of the Power Rangers Alpha was on recharge and Zordon was looking on a portal opened up and then two beings walked out one was Jason and the other Zordon was surprised at the fact the being looked like him.

"Hello Zordon." Jason said

"Jason what are you doing here?" Zordon asked

"I'm not your Jason he's still on Divatox's sub." Jason said

"And I'm Zordon form the New Beginnings Dimension and Jason's Grandfather." Zordon said

(Ok now calling Zordon from new Beginnings Jason's Grandfather)

"So why are you here?" Zordon asked clearly jealous of the other Zordon.

"No need to be jealous Zordon. We just came to chat." Jason said

"But more like ask why did you not help Jason out more when he was weakening? Why not try and find Billy a power source so he could be a Ranger again? And why did you favor Tommy then the five you chose as Rangers?" Jason's Grandfather asked

"I couldn't do anything to help Jason. There was no power sources left and I don't favor Tommy." Zordon said

Jason smirked and walked over to the console and pressed a few buttons and found some power sources.

"You were saying?" Jason asked

"But how?" Zordon asked

"That's my Grandson for you." Jason's Grandfather said

Jason turned off the Viewing Globe then walked up to his Grandfather and stood next to him with his arms crossed.

"Now back to why you never even tried to search for a Power Source for Billy?" Jason asked

"Ok I never asked Alpha to search for one because I knew Billy's body wouldn't be able to take the Powers." Zordon said

"You do realize that he still had his ninja powers you said it yourself that the Powers we're connected to the Rangers hearts so why not just get Billy to focus on the Power and then enhance the Power with the Zeo Crystals?" Jason asked

"I never thought of that." Zordon said

"No you were so busy watching Tommy you forgot all about Billy and he was here from day one." Jason said

"Jason that's enough." Jason's Grandfather said

"Sorry." Jason said

"Now back to when you gave Tommy the White Ranger Powers and made him the leader did you even tell Jason that you were replacing him as Leader? Did you even pull him aside and tell him why you're making Tommy leader?" Jason's Grandfather asked

"No. I never told Jason or pulled him aside and talked to him about it." Zordon said

Both Jason and his Grandfather rolled there eyes and looked at Zordon.

"You have got some nerve you know that. Here Jason and Billy were two Rangers you had chosen and you never help them you help out Tommy a guy chosen by Rita. You really need to get over Tommy and realize there are other Rangers then him. Jason said

I agree with my Grandson. You really need to look past your White Ranger." Jason's Grandfather said

"What would you have done?" Zordon asked

"Me? I never made that choice the Powers did. Most of the decisions were Jason's choice. I just watched. Your supposed the mentor them and help them. Not abandon them when something better comes along. I mean you could have used what was left of the Green Ranger Powers to power up Jason's Powers so he had the Green Ranger's Dragon Shield like my Grandson's Red Ranger form has." Jason's Grandfather said

"Also that power source I found was on Pheados it holds a great power why didn't you send Billy there to gain an upgrade to his powers?" Jason asked

"I don't know." Zordon said

Jason threw his hands up in frustration and walked over to the Console and leaned against it.

"You are really something. Billy was your longest serving Ranger and you never once helped him gain new Powers. You were more focused on Tommy then anyone. That's not what a mentor is supposed to do. I never played favorites. I helped my Grandson after he was cursed but when Billy became the Red Turbo I was proud of it." Jason's Grandfather said

"Then there's Jason. He was one of your strongest Rangers and you put Tommy over him and when he came back to become the Gold Ranger you never once told Jason about the side effects until after he started to experience them." Jason said

If Zordon could he would have hung his head in shame for what he did to Jason and Billy.

"Your right most of the time I was helping Tommy I forgot about the rest of the Rangers." Zordon said

"At least we agree on that." Jason said

"Well you two talk I'm heading back home." Jason's Grandfather said

"Ok." Jason said

"I'll reopen the portal in two hours our time so that's four hours here." Jason's Grandfather said

"Ok." Jason said

Jason's Grandfather walked into the Portal and disappeared.

"So now why did you bring Tommy back as the leader when you knew full well that Jason would have done a better job of it?" Jason asked

"We needed six rangers and I couldn't let Lord Zedd get his hands on Tommy." Zordon said

"Yeah well I can understand that. But not to pull Jason aside and tell him. From what I heard from this dimension's Tommy at a Ranger Reunion. Jason started to back off and just become the Shadow of the ranger he used to be. Until Rocky took his spot." Jason said

"I never knew." Zordon said

"That's because you never asked Jason if he was alright you were too focused on your White Ranger." Jason said

"What and your Grandfather never played favorites?" Zordon asked

"If he did I would have destroyed his energy tube years ago. Besides he was hardly a mentor to me it was mostly the other rangers teaching me about Friendship and I was there leader I did more mentoring then my grandfather did besides when we started I never knew he was Grandfather." Jason said

"Oh." Zordon said

"Besides I wasn't given the Powers I was cursed by the white Tiger Powers my grandfather had no choice to make me the White Ranger but I asked if he could make Tommy the Red Ranger. It was my choice to bring Tommy back as a new ranger." Jason said

"Really?" Zordon asked

"Yeah it was my choice to make Tommy the Red Ranger. Also most of the time I was doing my grandfather's job of mentor more then he did. I never played favorites. When Rocky became the new Blue Ranger when Billy left I took Rocky aside and told him to be himself and not to be Billy and when he became the Red Ranger he already knew what to do. Same with Tommy when he became the Red ranger he knew what to do." Jason said

"I would never have guessed." Zordon said

"You know as well as I do that Tommy, Adam, Kat and Tanya will end up leaving and they'll have to find new people to replace them. But I also think it's time you left the wormhole to Eltar will soon open and you'll be returning home. It seems to me that being trapped for Ten Thousand years has clouded your judgment." Jason said

Zordon just looked at Jason and realized that he was right about the fact he was more the Mentor.

"Your right I've been trapped for so long I forgot to take care of all the Rangers not just the leader of the team." Zordon said

"You didn't take care of Jason you just pushed him aside and made Tommy leader." Jason said

Zordon if he could would have hung his head in shame again for what he did to two of the Rangers he had chosen. Just then the Portal opened up.

"Well it looks like my doorway has opened." Jason said

"Jason thank you for telling me what I did wrong." Zordon said

"It's ok just make sure you take care of yourself." Jason said

Jason walked into the portal and it closed behind him. Just then Alpha woke up.

"Zordon what's going on?" Alpha asked

"Nothing Alpha I just needed a lesson in what I did wrong as a mentor." Zordon said

"But you did nothing wrong." Alpha said

"Yes I did Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the New Beginnings Dimension back on Pheados Jason walked out. (Now calling Zordon of New Beginnings Zordon.)

"How did it go?" Zordon asked

"He agreed he was wrong to only worry about Tommy." Jason said

"Good." Zordon said

"Well I better get home to Kimberly and the kids." Jason said

Zordon nodded and the two hugged and Jason teleported off. Zordon went back to his wife.

End of story

**Note: **I'm really sorry if this sucks. Please Review


End file.
